


First Ones to Drunkenly Fuck

by DraceDomino



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Futanari, Humor, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Silly, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Floppy Adora is back, and this time...the floppiness is spreading! As Light Hope becomes infected by the adorable silliness, the two throw down and have themselves some good old fashioned drunk sex.Light Hope didn't even know she HAD a pussy, but she's gonna make the most of it now that she does!





	First Ones to Drunkenly Fuck

First Ones to Drunkenly Fuck  
-by Drace Domino

“Adora. I do not understand.” Light Hope blinked her steadily glowing eyes, and took a half-step back as the blonde stumbled forward. “You are behaving in a manner most unpredictable. Are you ill?”

“I’m fiiiiiiine, big hot glowy lady! Just fiiiiiine!” The young woman beamed in response, and stepped up to Light Hope close enough to thread an arm around some of her robes, holding the digitally constructed light as if it were a courter’s arm. Despite her words, Adora most certainly was not fine, and had been wobbling with every step and slurring half her words. “Y’know, you’re like...snrk...really big. Like you could hold a girl in each hand and get them off with, like, you’re big purple pinkies.”

“I am this size for the purposes of maintaining a look of authority as I train you.” Came the completely reasonable and steadfast explanation, and Light Hope arched an eye as her doubt grew. The AI still wasn’t exactly great when it came to interacting with flesh and blood entities - a lot had changed since the time of Mara, and even back then she wasn’t exactly the most charming artificial intelligence on the block. “But, yes, I suppose I could balance two women of your approximate size in my hands, although I do not understand what you mean by ‘get them off.’”

“Ohmigod, you’re a virgin?!” The floppy Adora blurted out, eyes going wide and practically dropping to her knees. She clung to the edges of the confused AI’s robe, tugging at them and gazing up with big, wide, sorrow-filled eyes at that fact. “But you’re sooooooo old! That’s so sad! How come you never hooked up, Light Hope? You’re super hot! What? Was Mara ugly or something?”

“I do not understand.” She had been saying that ever since Adora stumbled back to the temple behaving like she was. The blonde had been doing...quite a few things she was having tremendous difficulty wrapping her head around. “Mara was considered beautiful by the people she served in her age. I do not have an opinion on the physical appearance of--hey. What are you doing?”

“M’just gonna sneak underneath and pop a lookit your pussy real quick!” Adora was already nearly past Light Hope’s robe as she said it, with one of her boots being the last thing to disappear underneath the edge of the purple garment. Light Hope - for lack of understanding the parameters of this bizarre behavior - merely stood and allowed it to happen, even when she felt a pair of tiny hands slapping against her thighs. Adora’s voice came joyfully from underneath the robe, for whatever she found had clearly delighted her. “Whoooooo! You got such a cute little hole, honey! Hole, honey. Honey hole, honey! Heeeeee...snrk...ohmigod, s’purple pussy of the professor program projection for the Princess of Power! Pbbbbt…!”

“You are acting very stRAnGeLY ADoRAAAAbznntt!” Light Hope’s voice, and even her physical projection, was overtaken by static as Adora suddenly lunged forward, pressed her face against Light Hope’s said purple slit, and rapidly gave her a wild, wet motorboat. Tongue flailing, her lips buzzing, and a giggling raspberry offered right to the AI’s digital hood. The reaction from Light Hope was intense, with her image flashing and skittering, her voice rising and falling amidst waves of energy and light, and even the illumination in the temple dipping and flaring back and forth.

Neither Light Hope nor Adora were in any mind to realize it, but...the floppiness had spread. Whatever strange transformation underwent Adora when she was left with the aftermath effects of tainted First One’s tech had been transmitted to the Light Hope AI, the single most advanced piece of technology in all of Etheria. What was about to happen was a marvel of technological interaction, a scientific revelation that would’ve set the imaginations of the planet’s greatest minds ablaze.

If Entrapta was there, she would’ve needed crackers for that soup.

***  
“It’s just that we’ve got this...this connection, you know, babe? It’s really great, babe. I think you’re a baaaaaabe, babe.” Light Hope wasn’t sounding much like herself, but that all worked out since she wasn’t usually naked, either. Now, she had firmly discarded her robes of purple light to be exposed down to every inch of holographic flesh - which conveniently was just as tactile and touch-worthy as the real thing. Stretching out on her back, the large purple woman spread her thighs as she slid a hand down to crown against her nethers, playing with a pussy that she wasn’t even entirely sure existed just a few minutes ago. As she showed off that glowing slit of holographic bliss, Light Hope lifted her head and gave a lazy smile, rocking her hips back and forth as she did so. “C’moooooon, baaaaaabe~”

“Hee, hehehe, you’re so, like...big.” Adora giggled, as she haphazardly stumbled out of her clothes. Light Hope was damn near double her height and proportionately large, up to the point that Adora could brace against the woman’s calf as she kicked free of her boots. Once she was finally stripped down Light Hope could draw in the sight of Mara’s naked successor - fit and athletic, with a sizeable, plump cock hanging between her thighs. It bobbed and swung back and forth as Adora bounced over, her entire gait taking her in a serpentine path of half-tripping and stumbling. “You’re just really...really...big. Could I live in between your boobs? Can your boobs be my furniture?”

The effects of the floppiness were in full swing, and both Adora and Light Hope were left giggling and groaning in their inflicted state. By the time Adora made her way to stand before Light Hope, her cock sticking out far enough to graze across the hologram’s pussy, they were gazing at each other with a look clouded half from lust and half from the penetrating effects of the affliction. Big, wide smiles were shared between the two as Adora pushed her hands against Light Hope’s lap, leaning forward and doing her best to line her cock up against the other woman’s slit.

“You’re so biiiiiiiiiiig~” Adora flopped her dick back and forth, and even in her inebriated state seemed to realize that Light Hope’s pussy wouldn’t provide much grip for her impressive rod. “I could climb inside you and make a little nest like a bird.”

“Nooooo, I want your coooooock!” Light Hope whined in quick return, flopping her hips up and down so hard that Adora was nearly sent flying. She nibbled her bottom lip as her bright, vibrant eyes closed, and she accessed the physical parameters of her program. Even in that boggled state, she found just the control she needed. “Lemme tighten up for you!”

With but a few mental commands, Light Hope did just that. The large, proportionate pussy that was proving a sloppy fit around Adora suddenly started to shrink, all while the massive woman on the outside remained the same. Her holographic hold on Adora’s cock shrunk to the point of a snug fit, and both women let loose with a groan of pleasure. As soon as she was locked into place Adora gave an enthusiastic cheer, lifting her fists into the air as she stood on her toes to keep planted within her holographic teacher.

“Yaaaaaay, tight pussy time! You’re so cool, Light Hope! You’re the best imagin-imari-magimary friend a girl could ask for!” Her drunk giggling continued even as she braced her hands to Light Hope’s lap and started to thrust once more. “Now let’s make a magic light baby!”

From there, both girls were thrown into a wild stupor of lust and befuddlement, with Adora pounding forward into a custom-fitted pussy and plunging as deep as she could manage. Light Hope stretched one of her large hands down to press against Adora’s back and assisting her in plunging deep and hungrily, and the entire time her thighs remained spread to give the woman plenty of room to work with. The enthusiastic calls and cries of affection between the two diminished somewhat as their fun together continued, but only because the moans they were sharing picked up, and in their current state talking and fucking at the same time would be a tricky endeavor.

Light Hope, laying flat on her back and staring up at the interior of the temple, was left in a strange state unlike she had ever known. Was she programmed to do this sort of thing? She certainly had never done so before, at least not that she could remember, and it was all crashing against her in an overwhelming wave. The effects of the floppiness were blending with the excitement of her first time sharing in physical pleasure and sending all of her systems wild, making reality bend not just for Light Hope, but for every aspect of the temple. Adora gazed up with large, starry eyes as the scenery around her seemed to blend and bleed with itself, blurring light and swirling stars melding together as the traditional temple framework faded. There wasn’t any floor underneath her to rest her toes on any longer, and so it was purely by Light Hope’s hand to her back that she managed to stay hilted.

With the temple becoming a riotous palace of light and blurry pleasure, the tiny human kept thrusting into her larger lover with a drooling smile on her face and a joyful look in her eyes. It was hardly Adora’s first drunken floppy fuck, but Light Hope was a whole new experience for her. The hologram’s body was warmer than Glimmer’s and she even buzzed and whirred with traces of static from time to time, which sent shockwaves of enhanced pleasure through Adora’s sensitive rod. All of that combined with the bliss of fucking a woman so much larger than her, and the particular Mommy Teacher vibe that Light Hope traditionally held within her. All of it combined into a sticky moment of lusty bliss that was...that was just great. And it really worked for Adora, as evidenced by the fact that her triumphant call of climax sounded less like a lover’s moan and more like a battle cry.

“I AM GOING TO CUM FROM MY SHE-ROD!” Adora cheered, her fists throwing to the sky in glory, and once again relying on Light Hope to hold her in. At that point the AI was doing plenty of the work, fucking herself against Adora as she held her tight, treating her like a tiny sex toy. As the AI’s nectar drooled from that custom-fitted pussy to the floor below, she was snapped back to attention by Adora’s call, as well as her subsequent proclamation. “MORE LIKE LIGHT HO, AM I RIGHT?!”

Light Hope would’ve gleefully answered in the affirmative - she was right, after all - but her voice was stolen by the simulated climax that rioted through her holographic body. First Ones tech was so fucking advanced it could cum, and Light Hope did just that as Adora drilled her hot and hard with reckless abandon. The light around them swirled and flashed into bleeding colors and vibrant dashes of flaring luminescence, surrounding them with a strobe effect as the two lovers came together. Light Hope’s scream came not just from her throat but from the very temple itself, filling all of the halls as the very foundations trembled from her delight.

Adora wasn’t able to make the temple go wild with her own climax, but she still did okay, and she pumped that snug, tight pussy full of cum as her balls slapped against Light Hope’s folds and her cock unleashed its torrent. Squirt after squirt of some of the thickest spunk she had ever offered flowed straight into Light Hope’s pussy, flooding those holographic walls and rushing into a simulated womb. As the two started to come down Adora could still feel the grip of that slit tightening upon her, locking her in place even as Light Hope’s hands drifted away and the AI was left gasping and staring up at the ceiling. Cum leaked from that snug fit and Adora in particular was left gasping and sweaty, and when her head finally lifted from Light Hope’s belly she wore an enormous smile - as well as drool that had practically coated the lower half of her face.

“Heeeeee, so warm...so wet an’ creamy an’ tight…” Adora giggled, and wiggled her hips back and forth. “Your pussy’s so good...you’re so good! You’re, like…” she sniffled suddenly, falling into an immediate mood swing. “You’re like the hot mom I never had! The kind that wouldn’t be all weird about letting her daughter fuck her every now and again!”

“And you are so much better than Mara.” Light Hope’s voice had some flicker of its old clarity, though it was quickly undermined as she continued. “She, like...really fucked things up. Like you don’t even knoooooow. She really fucked us hardcore, and not in the good way like you just did. I’ve waited so many centuries for a new She-Ra to come and clean up her fucking mess.”

“Really?” Adora slowly tugged herself out of Light Hope’s pussy, and began a tender crawl across the AI’s belly. Her cock dragged across her lap, leaning a trail of cum as she moved - just as more of it leaked from that tight purple slit. “How many centuries, Light Hope?”

“Oh, like…” Light Hope accessed her memory banks, and rolled her shoulders in elegant fashion. Soon her hands folded down atop Adora’s back to hold her close, cuddling with the equally-addled young woman. “...like sixty-nine, at least.”

“Nice.”

“Nice.”

The two fell into a fit of rapid giggling, and soon took it as a side that it was the perfect way to spend the rest of their time before the floppiness wore off.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! [Please follow me on Twitter if you did.](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
